A Strange Way to Show Love
by Sora Pwns Your Sox
Summary: Naruto has liked Sasuke for some time now but of course Sasuke is way too thickheaded to know that. Naruto tells Sasuke that he loves him and things don't go exactly how he had planned. With Sasuke's bad attitude he sends Naruto away in tears. Rated M
1. What is Love but a Heartbreaking emotion

**UC: Okay, here's a new one. I'm actually typing a Naruto fic! I used to hate Naruto and here it is now as my favorite anime. How strange is that!  
KC: Completely strange. I thought that Fullmetal Alchemist was your favorite anime.  
UC: The anime isn't really that good. My sister says that the manga is better. I agree with her, too. I hated the last episode of Fullmetal Alchemist! It sucked! Well, back to the point. This will be kind of a fluff fic. I know that's kind of strange since this is Sasuke we're talking about but I love fluff.  
KC: Good luck with your first Naruto fic.  
UC: Was that supposed to be mean or nice.  
KC: I guess a little of both. Because this might not be the best story you've ever done but I wish you luck.  
UC: Thanks… I think. I hope you all like it and don't get to mad if I mess up, please.  
KC: I hope it's good. (shifty eyes)  
UC: (scowls at Kirrani-chan)**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: What is Love but a Heartbreaking emotion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will, sadly.**

It was a beautiful spring morning and Naruto was having a morning stroll on a long dirt road. (1) The leaves on the trees were glistening with rain from the spring showers and the birds were chirping all around. Naruto took in the fresh air and enjoyed the outdoors since he never really got to have time to himself because of all his missions with team 7. For some reason, Naruto would rather he be with his team right now and there was only one reason for that. That reason was Uchiha Sasuke. Nobody had known it but Naruto. He liked Sasuke as more than a friend. Of course Naruto would never let anyone know that, though. Especially not Sakura. She would beat him to a pulp! Sakura had loved Sasuke since the day they met and she wasn't about to give him up and Naruto knew it! So he just kept strolling down the road with no cares. Then, he heard a rustle in the trees. He stopped and looked around cautiously. He pulled out one of his kunai knives and grasped it tightly in his hands. A figure suddenly fell from the tree and Naruto was ready to attack until he heard a familiar voice.

"Calm down. You're as jumpy as ever."

Naruto let out a long breath and yelled, "You scared the shit out of me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke had a sly smirk on his face and he scoffed at Naruto. "You're so dumb."

"What did you say?" Naruto stared at Sasuke angrily as if it would burn a hole through him.

"What's with the evil stare? I was only pointing a little fun," said Sasuke.

Naruto's face softened into a small smile. How could he stay mad at Sasuke? His black eyes shining in the morning sun and his black hair waving in the cool spring wind. There's no way Naruto could be mad at him for long. Sasuke walked slowly over to where Naruto was standing and Naruto's heart started to pound in his chest. Sasuke got really close to Naruto's face and he turned as red as a strawberry. Then Sasuke backed away. "How's it going?" he asked sweetly. (2) Naruto snapped out of it quickly. "Oh… uh… I'm fine." He was still blushing and it was kind of obvious. Sasuke looked at him funny.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head abruptly. "Yes, I'm fine!" He couldn't help but stare at Sasuke every time he looked away. He'd always admired him as his model and hero but now it was more than that. Sasuke started to walk off. "See ya. I'm going to leave you alone."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm to stop him. "You don't have to leave. I like the company."

Sasuke smiled slyly at Naruto and turned around to look him in the eye. "You know, there's something strange about you today," Sasuke declared being a little confused.

Naruto blushed again. "No! I'm just regular old me being my regular old self!" he announced.

"Whatever you say," replied Sasuke. He started to walk forward and motioned for Naruto to follow him. "Are you coming?"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke's side and nodded happily. Sasuke smiled back as if to confirm.

They walked for a while and then Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had his hands folded behind his neck to rest his head. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and he quickly turned away.

_Maybe I should tell him today how I really feel, _thought Naruto. _It is the perfect chance so I think I will. Yes! I'll do it today!_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and could tell he was deep in thought and he wondered why. He didn't ask, though. They just kept walking in silence except for the sound of the gentle breeze blowing at the trees and bushing as well as the birds chirping. They walked until the came to a river and they stopped on the bridge. They bridge was beautifully carved with all different kinds of designs painted with red, green, and blue. Sasuke leaned on the bridge and closed his eyes for a moment. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the blue sky above. He slid down to the ground and sat for and moment. Naruto sat next to Sasuke just happy to be there with him. Sasuke looked over at Naruto as if he was going to ask a question.

"What's been on your mind? You look like you've been deep in thought all day," he suddenly asked.

Naruto took in a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say. He knew it was the right time because the atmosphere was at least a little bit romantic. The sun was setting and the sky was slowly changing from a blue to an orange color. Naruto took in another heavy breath and mumbled, "I-I-I… I love you…"

Sasuke turned his head calmly. "What?"

Naruto said even louder, " I love you."

Sasuke scoffed and tilted his head back up to the slowly changing orange sky. "What is love, anyway?"

Naruto was silent. Did he not care? Naruto had just told him his deepest, darkest secret and that's all he had to say? Naruto looked at Sasuke with tears forming in his light blue eyes. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked in a soft and shaky voice.

"Yeah, I heard you. But what is love but a heartbreaking emotion? Do you really love me? Is that what you think? Maybe love is just fooling you like it is probably fooling Sakura," Sasuke scowled coldly.

Naruto tried his hardest to choke back every single tear that had formed in his eyes but he couldn't. All his tears came streaming out of his face like a faucet and he couldn't stop them. "So… you don't love me?" asked Naruto sobbing harder than ever.

Sasuke snarled at the thought. "Of course not. Why would I?"

Naruto's face darkened and he sobbed harder if that was even possible. "I see how it is. We're only… friends, right? That's all we've been and that's all we're going to be?" choked Naruto, his face red and tear stained.

"That's just what I'm saying."

Naruto got up and ran home as fast as he could. _How could I have been so stupid? Why would I think that Sasuke would ever have feelings for me? I'm so stupid!_ He ran home and slammed the door then fell to the floor as hard as he could.

Back at the bridge, for the first time in his life, Sasuke felt guilty about what he had just done. He had a secret, too. But just like Naruto, wasn't going to let anyone know.

* * *

**UC: And I'll just leave you all at that point of the story.  
KC: You're so mean... (pouts)  
UC: Oh, grow up. I'll update soon. (sticks tongue out)  
KC: I should grow up? Ha!  
UC: Yes you should... and so should I. (laughs)  
KC: Yeah, anyway, you had better update soon! I'll be waiting. Looking over you're should watching you as you type!  
UC: That's just a little scary to think about.  
KC: I'm just kidding.  
UC: That's the first chapter. Please review!**

**(1)- Not like he'd ever really get the chance to.  
(2)- That's just a little bit OOC!**


	2. Sakura the Healer

**UC: Here is the second chapter. Finally! Sorry for the late update, Minna-san. I had a lot going on. But here I am, finally typing the second chapter.  
****KC: Oh will you just get on with the story!  
****UC: Well, sooooorrrrry! Aren't you just Miss. Bossy Pants today.  
****KC: I guess so.  
****UC: Yeah… okay then. Here's the second chapter.  
****KC: Finally…

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Sakura the Healer  
****Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Naruto? I don't.**

Naruto sat on the floor with his back against his apartment door. He wasn't crying anymore though. It was more like pouting. (1) Right now he probably couldn't have cried even if he wanted to. He'd already cried so much and he must've drained all the tears from his body. (2) He sat there, staring at the wall as if he could stare a hole through it. Then there came a light tapping at the door. Even though it was a very quiet tap it still startled Naruto since it had been dead quiet.

_Kami-sama, I hope it's not that teme, Sasuke! Please don't let it be him,_ Naruto thought as he opened the door slowly. It wasn't Sasuke. Instead, he saw two beautiful green optics looking at him happily. It was Haruno Sakura. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door wide as if to welcome the pink haired girl.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said, happily waving at her friend.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied, waving back.

Though Naruto tried to look happy for Sakura, he couldn't hide the fact that his face was tear stained. He tried to smile, but it was extremely hard since it felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Naruto looked up at Sakura rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? Nothing is wrong! Nothing at all! Nope! Everything is right as rain. Heh heh."

"Naruto-kun, you should tell me what's wrong. I know something is wrong, or else your face wouldn't be tear stained. Come on, you can tell me. You're like a brother to me," Sakura said trying to get Naruto to spill it.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the nearest chair. "You see… I kinda told Sasuke that I loved him."

Sakura's face turned bright red and she couldn't help but squeal. "Squee! What did he say? Tell me! Tell me! Oh, wait, was it bad? You were crying, weren't you?"

Naruto's eyes started to fill up with more tears.

"Oh no! I made you cry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry, Naruto-kun," Sakura said while wiping the tears from Naruto's face.

"Look at me crying like this. I'm such a girl!" said Naruto angrily.

"It's not a bad thing you know. Since you are gay it would only seem right for you to be the uke. I just can't see you as the seme. So it's okay," Sakura said, trying to cheer Naruto up. (3)

Naruto laughed a little bit and smiled the best he could. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. You're the best."

"I know I am," Sakura replied, smiling slyly.

Naruto and Sakura both laughed.

"Uh… sorry to ask but, what did Sasuke-kun say?" asked Sakura, still full of wonder.

"It's okay, I'll tell you. I asked him if he loved me too and he said, 'Of course not. Why would I?' I was pretty sad and I ran off crying. Maybe I do make a good uke," Naruto said sorrowfully.

"Oh. That's terrible. Maybe I should just go off and have a little talk with him! I'll get him for hurting my Nii-san!" Sakura said enraged.

"No, no, Sakura-chan. I don't think you need to," Naruto said trying to stop Sakura.

"I think I should. I'm gonna do it right now! It's time for me to have a little talk with him," Sakura said, as if she could blow up any minute.

"You really don't have to!" Naruto said nervously.

"You can't stop me, Naruto-kun," Sakura said. Then she stormed out of Naruto's apartment angrily and slammed the door.

Naruto just sat on the chair astonished and twitching as he sweat dropped. "I hope she doesn't hurt him _too_ bad…"

xxx

Sakura walked down the road furiously searching for Sasuke. _Once I catch him, he's gonna wish he'd never said those horrible things to Naruto-kun!_ Sakura thought to herself. It was almost dark so she hurried as fast as she could to find him. Suddenly, as luck would have it, she saw Sasuke on that same bridge where he and Naruto had been not too long ago. _There he is! That teme!_ Sakura approached him casually at first acting like nothing was wrong. She walked over to him innocently with her hands behind her back and a forced smile on her face. Sasuke was leaning over the railing of the bridge staring at his reflection in the water. Suddenly, he picked up a rock and threw it at the reflection in the water. Sakura stood next to him leaning over the railing just as he was and started a conversation.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. What are you doing?" she asked, innocently, while inner Sakura was just waiting to beat his ass.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura with a blank look then looked right back at the water.

Sakura balled her hand into a fist. _How dare you ignore me, you jerk!_ She thought. She tapped him on the back lightly trying to get his attention without going off on that teme. "Sasuke-kun? Why are you ignoring me? I just want to have a talk," Sakura said innocently once more.

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura who was now behind him. He was still staring blankly as if he felt guilty. (4) "What do you want?" he asked sounding a little bit angry.

"There's no need to be mad. Okay, here's what I want to talk about. Why were you so mean to Naruto-kun? He told me the story and it sounds like you were being a total jerk!" Sakura said starting to let out her anger.

"Is it such a crime that I don't like him the way he likes me! I just don't think of him as more than a friend, okay?" (5)

"Well, that still gives you no right to say 'Why would I?' All you had to say was that you thought of him as a friend and nothing more! You didn't have to be so harsh!" Sakura yelled, about to cry thinking about how Naruto must have felt to hear those words.

"I'm not as nice as you, Sakura! That's how I am! Deal with it!" Sasuke yelled enraged.

"Don't you dare talk like that to me!" Sakura yelled and before she knew it, she had slapped Sasuke across the face harder than she had hit anyone before. It had left a big red hand mark on his cheek, as red as a strawberry.

Sasuke stood there shocked and hung his head as if he would cry, but he didn't. Sakura looked up at him, shocked at what she had just done. Then she shouted, "You deserved that!" Then she turned and ran off. "I did exactly what I said I'd do, Nii-san! And just as I said, I think he deserved it," Sakura said to herself, about to cry.

Sasuke was still standing on the bridge utterly baffled. He sat down on the river bank and rubbed his cheek. _Man, that girl hits harder than anyone I know! That hurt!_ Sasuke thought. He sighed and hung his head. "No one knows how I truly feel. Not even Sakura and she usually can figure anything out. I didn't mean it when I said that I didn't like Naruto… but I couldn't have just told him that I love him too. That would just be crazy! I'd be so embarrassed! I'll tell him someday… just not now," Sasuke said to himself sorrowfully. He stood up and started on his way home. It was night fall now. He looked up at the sky and saw a full moon. At least he had the moon's light to guide him home. Somehow, he didn't want to go home. His home was so empty. The only person who lived there was himself. He wished that Naruto could be there at his home to greet him but he had broken his little blond's heart and he didn't have enough courage to tell him the truth. "Some day," he said to himself. "Some day."

* * *

**UC: That's not too bad of a cliffhanger, is it?  
****KC: It's a pretty good way to end the chapter, if you ask me.  
****UC: Thank you, Kirrani-chan.  
****KC: Don't take so long on the next chapter this time, okay?  
****UC: I'll try not to take so long. Stay tuned for the third chapter! Please review!  
****KC: See ya next time!**

**-Usagi-chan1234**

**(1)- What a child. XD  
****(2)- As it that would really be possible…  
****(3)- I agree with Sakura… I can't see Naruto as seme!  
****(4)- Which he did feel guilty!  
****(5)- LIAR! XP**


	3. Spin the Bottle

**UC: Here we are, another chapter! I'm so happy because this chapter will be fun to write.  
****KC: I'm glad your readers like this story. I like it too, actually.  
****UC: Thanks, Kirrani-chan! Thank you to all my readers as well. I love you all!  
****KC: Okay, on with the chapter! Yay! .  
****UC: Okay... Here's the third chapter! XP**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...!**

Naruto lay sprawled out on his bed snoring trying to get at least some sleep after a sleepless night. Guess what he was thinking about that whole night. Yes, it was Uchiha Sasuke that he had on his mind. Naruto just couldn't help but think about him. There was something about that Uchiha but he didn't know what it was. (1) Then, there was a light knock on his door. He woke abruptly and almost fell off his bed from fright. After he'd calmed down a little bit, he walked over to the door lazily and opened it slightly. He was still half asleep so it didn't really hit him who it was until she spoke.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!"

Sakura stood in the doorway smiling and holding up a piece sign to Naruto. She looked a lot more awake than Naruto did. He was standing there in white pajama pants and a matching white pajama shirt, black slippers, a black and white night cap with eyes and teeth, and held a red fox stuffed animal in his right hand. (2)

"Oh, did I wake you up? Gomen," Sakura said apologetically.

"No, it's okay, Sakura-chan. I should've already been awake already."

"Okay then. Here, I wanted to give you this invitation." Sakura handed a little pink card to Naruto. On the front were the words, 'You're Invited!' printed in fancy letters. He opened it up and read it to himself.

"You're having a party tonight?" He asked curiously.

"That's right! You're the first person to be invited. Can you come?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess so. Yeah, I'll be there!" Naruto answered grinning and giving Sakura thumbs up.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. I'll see you there and please don't be late," Sakura said, as she hugged Naruto happily. She waved and walked out the door. Naruto shut the door quietly and walked back to his bed to sit down. He looked at his fox stuffed animal and said,

"Well, Danjuro, it looks like I'm going to Sakura's party tonight. At least it'll take my mind off Sasuke." Of course the fox, or Danjuro, just sat there. Though he was only a stuffed animal, Naruto acted as if it could respond.

"I'll put an outfit together now. After that, I'll go on my morning walk to get some fresh air. I love going for walks," Naruto said to himself as he walked over to his closet.

**xxx**

Sasuke opened his black optics to the bright morning sun. He blinked a few times, then just lay there looking at the ceiling deep in thought. "When should I tell him?" he asked indirectly into the open air of his empty home. He knew only he could answer that question but he couldn't make up his mind. He really wanted to tell the sweet kitsune how he felt but he didn't know how or when for that matter. He stood up and got dressed. He opened the door and silently stepped out for a walk to clear his mind. Sasuke walked along the dry dirt road looking at the early morning sky. It was the beginning of a new day. As he approached the bridge he saw a blond figure leaning over the side looking into the water as he had done just last night. As he walked closer, he knew who that figure was. _Naruto..._ Sasuke whispered under his breath. He approached the kitsune quietly without a word. When Naruto saw Sasuke, he immediately turned to walk away. Sasuke grabbed his arm to stop him. Naruto blushed from the warmth of Sasuke's hand. They both stood there frozen for a moment until Sasuke broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"F-for what?" Naruto stuttered.

"I think you know what I'm sorry for," Sasuke replied in a shady voice. And with that, Sasuke walked off without another word. He brushed past Naruto and as he did, the blonde could smell Sasuke's scent and it sent a tingle down his spine, as he watched Sasuke walk away silently. Suddenly, he felt extremely hungry, so he went to get some ramen.

After a while and many bowls of ramen, Naruto paid the amount he owed and went home. When he walked inside his apartment, it was dead quiet. He felt so lonely right at that moment. He walked over to his closet to change his clothes. He took off his headband and laid it on his night stand by his bed. He put on a white hoody that had flames on both the sleeves and on the front it just simply said 'HOT'. (3) He pulled on black jeans, put on some white shoes and walked out the door. He arrived at Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door and smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it, Naruto-kun," she said happily grinning. Sakura was wearing a pink strapless dress and pink high-heeled sandals. Her hair was held up in a bun with two black chopsticks with red flowers all over them. She was wearing pink lipstick, as well.

"You look really pretty tonight, Sakura-chan," Naruto stated smiling at her.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Thank you. Come on in, the party has already started."

Naruto walked inside and saw Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chugi all dancing. Kiba waved at Naruto and Naruto smiled. Sakura suddenly yelled over the music,

"Excuse me, minnasan! It's time for the game that Ino and I have set up!"

Everyone mumbled among themselves wondering what the game was.

"The game is... Spin the Bottle. Everyone must take part in this and if you chicken out... you don't even want to know what I'll do to you," Sakura stated violently.

Everyone in the room shuttered at the thought but Ino laughed.

All of the guests made a circle. Then a door opened in the hallway and a boy with raven black hair stepped out of the bathroom. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. It was the love of his life. _Sasuke... _he thought. Sasuke sat down between Rock Lee and Hinata.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Sasuke-baka," Sakura said a little irritably.

"Sorry... What'd I miss?" Sasuke asked.

"We're playing spin the bottle and even if it lands on the same gender as the person who spun it... they have to kiss each other," Sakura explained trying to contain her laughter.

Everyone in the room, sighed and Sakura scanned the room to pick the first person to spin.

_Sasuke looks pretty cute tonight. With his black leather jacket, white undershirt and black jeans. Oh, I sure hope I'm not blushing at the thought of this. Please don't let me be blushing._ Naruto thought.

"How about you spin, Shikamaru?" Sakura offered.

"Okay, sure," Shikamaru answered blankly. He spun the bottle and slowly it started to slow down. _Spinning... Spinning... Spinning... _Finally it landed on Ino. Ino blushed.

"Okay, you two, you have to go into that closet and stay in there for at least 3 minutes.

Shikamaru and Ino both blushed and stood up. They walked into the closet and shut the door. After 3 minutes exactly, they both came out and Ino looked like she was in a daze.

"Uh... Ino? Are you okay?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"Hee hee hee!" Ino giggled idiotically.

"Okay... let's get on with the game," Sakura said a little freaked out by Ino. "Let's see... How about you spin, Sasuke?"

Sasuke reached for the bottle and spun it wildly. It kept spinning and spinning. Then it started to slow down. When it finally stopped, it was pointing toward Naruto. Naruto blushed uncontrollably. He was redder than a strawberry. _Oh my gosh! Is this for real! Am I dreaming! Wow! _Naruto thought.

Sakura squealed as quietly as possible not to draw any attention. Sasuke and Naruto both stood up. They walked toward the closet. Once they were both in, Sasuke closed the door. Naruto leaned up against the back of the closet nervously. Sasuke moved closer to him until his mouth was about a centimeter away from his ear.

"Naru-chan, listen to me," Sasuke said nervously.

_Naru-chan? Is that what he called me?_ "Okay..." he replied.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry that I was so mean to you."

Naruto blushed once again. Sasuke shifted his head so that their lips were almost touching. Naruto's heart was racing and he was as prepared as he would ever be for what was about to happen. Suddenly, he felt Sasuke's lips press against his. Naruto returned the kiss passionately. Naruto felt that he had needed this his whole life and here he was with Sasuke. Sasuke pressed his tongue against Naruto's teeth begging for entrance which was soon granted by the blond. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and, of course, Sasuke won. Sasuke held Naruto's waist tightly and Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders until his knuckles turned white. Sasuke broke the kiss and started planting little kissing down Naruto's neck earning small groans of satisfaction from him. Sasuke lifted his head back up and planted another wet kiss right on Naruto's mouth. He opened the closet door and walked out slowly and Naruto followed. Everyone in the circle sat wide-eyed staring at the two boys.

"You two were in there for almost 6 minutes!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged as if it was no big deal but inside he knew that he had really enjoyed everything that had happened in that closet. Naruto sat down quietly next to Kiba and Neji just as he had been before and smiled slightly. The crowd forgot about it quickly and started the game again.

Soon the party was over and it was time for everyone to go home. Sakura waved at everyone as they left and soon Sasuke and Naruto were the only two left. Sakura turned to them.

"Are you two going home?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bye Sakura-chan," Naruto replied hugging her. He walked out the door and soon Sasuke followed right after him. Naruto walked for a while then realized that Sasuke was behind him.

"Sasuke, why?" Naruto asked blankly.

"Why what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why did you kiss me for so long?"

"I told you before. It's because I love you."

"But do you really love me? Or is it just lust?" Naruto asked ready to cry.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's side and looked him in the eye. "Do you love me?"

Naruto let out a few tears the grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and broke you kiss. "I do love you! I love you more than anyone else in my life!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto. "If you love me, follow me."

Naruto looked confused but smiled anyway and nodded to tell Sasuke that he would.

* * *

**UC: That seems like a good stopping point.  
****KC: I hate you! (pouts)  
****UC: I know that was a pretty bad place to stop it. Hahahahahahahahahaha! .  
****KC: Yes it was! Now I have to wait! I hate waiting!  
****UC: That's your problem! Okay everyone, please review! Stay tuned for chapter 4!**

**-Usagi-chan1234**

**(1)- Perhaps it's that Sasuke is so damn sexy! XP  
****(2)- He really is a child! But it is pretty cute.  
****(3)- Get the joke? Hot... fire... get it? XD**


	4. Do You Love Me This Much?

**UC: OMG! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I had writer's block for so long and it sucked... XD  
****KC: I was wondering what took you so long. --  
****UC: Eh heh heh... gomen ne.  
****KC: It's okay... but since it took you so long to update this chapter had better be awesome.  
****UC: I'll try my best! XP Wish me luck!  
****KC: Yeah... whatever.  
****UC: Some help you are. Enjoy everyone! please review... and don't be cruel just constructive criticism if you must criticize. Oh yeah, and just to let you know, I do not appreciate you people who just review to tell me that Sasuke and Naruto aren't gay. Maybe they aren't... maybe they are. I have a right to fantasize about whatever I want. Though I'm sorry that you don't agree. Anyway, to the story! Oh, and there's a lime close to the end of this chapter! **

* * *

**Do You Love Me This Much?  
****Disclaimer: Feh... figure it out. XP**

Naruto nodded at the raven-haired Uchiha to confirm that he would follow him. Sasuke grabbed the slightly shorter boys fragile hand and laced his pale finger's with Naruto's tanned fingers. Slowly, he led the kyuubi forward. The whole time they walked hand-in-hand and they were both very quiet. Then, they reached a small house. Naruto knew that this was Sasuke's house. **(1)** Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the small wooden house together. Naruto had to admit that this house was beautiful. The grass around it was green as well as all the trees. The flowers were lovely different shades of yellow, blue, red, white, and purple. For a minute, Naruto had wished that he lived here... maybe even with Sasuke. The two young ninjas walked into the house and took of their shoes in the foyer. Naruto walked around, exploring the living room of Sasuke's house. There were three light blue couches all surrounding a single brown coffee table. On the coffee table were mostly books and magazines. _He must read a whole heck of a lot,_ thought Naruto.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I've just gotta hang up my coat so I'll be right back."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke abruptly and nodded to confirm that he had heard what he said. He sat down on one of the couches and put his hands in his lap. He started to fidget a little impatiently. He tapped his feet on the cold wooden floor, as he looked around the room. Sasuke walked through the doorway silently and sat next to Naruto. The kyuubi jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Sasuke... you scared me," Naruto said in a skittish voice. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around the blond-haired boy's waist. He brought is silky lips up to Naruto's ear and nibbled it playfully then whispered, "I'm sorry, koi."

Naruto blushed. _K-koi... he just called me koi._ Naruto thought smiling and blushing a bright red.

"I-it's ok. You didn't scare me too much," replied the kitsune.

"Good." Sasuke moved his lips down to Naruto's neck and nipped and sucked on it. Naruto moaned in pleasure. "So I take it that you like this, dobe. Am I right?"

Naruto blushed even harder than before. "Well... uh... that is..."

Sasuke smirked at his Naruto being so nervous. "Hn. You're cute when you blush," He remarked slyly. He blushed even harder and smiled at Sasuke. **(2)** The young Uchiha pulled Naruto closer and pressed his soft lips against Naruto's. Sasuke poked Naruto's lips with his tongue as if to ask for entrance. The blond-haired boy parted his lips and Sasuke's tongue almost shot down his throat. The pale boy moved his tongue around in Naruto's mouth, slowly exploring every nook and cranny. Sasuke moaned into his kyuubi's mouth, "Mmm Mmm..." He pushed his tongue farther down to explore even more of his koi's mouth. Naruto groaned, almost overflowing with pleasure from the best kiss he had ever had in his life. Sasuke broke the kiss for a brief moment to slip off Naruto's white hoody. He threw the article of clothing on the wood floor and quickly pushed his lips against Naruto's hungrily once more. He parted his lips and Sasuke's tongue plunged in almost automatically. He slipped a cold pale hand up Naruto's black T-shirt. Naruto shivered slightly at his icy touch. Sasuke reached one of his nipples and twirled his finger around on it. Naruto moaned happily and blushed slightly. Sasuke broke the kiss and moved down. He planted soft kisses down Naruto's frail tanned neck. The raven-haired Uchiha slipped off Naruto's baggy T-shirt as he had done with his hoody. He started to plant more kisses along the kyuubi's stomach. His mouth moved back up and his soft pale lips brushed across a nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked heavily. Naruto groaned loudly. "S-SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke smirked at his lover's groan and sucked harder. Naruto continued to groan in pleasure. The Uchiha pushed Naruto down on the light blue couch and sat on top of him, continuing to plant kissed down his body. Sasuke's raven black eyes stared into Naruto's ice blue optics. The taller boy played with the zipper of the other boys pants under him. "Do you love me this much?"

Naruto nodded and blushed. "I- I do."

"Naru-chan, is this okay?" He slowly started to unzip Naruto's jeans.

Naruto looked up at the his lover above him. "Yes, it is, Sasuke-kun," He replied in complete trust. He wanted Sasuke to be his first time. **(3)** Sasuke slipped off his own white shirt. Naruto was shocked at his oh so fit and pale body. He thought he would start drooling at the sight. Sasuke leaned down to the Uzumaki and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let's get started, shall we?" purred Sasuke in a seductive voice.

**XXX**

Naruto's sky blue eyes fluttered open to the sun's light flooding the Uchiha home. He sat up. _Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm with Sasuke-kun._ He thought blushing and smiling to himself. He looked down beside him on the big couch to see the Uchiha heir sleeping soundly. _He's so beautiful and peaceful when he's sleeping._ **(4)** He leaned down and nipped at Sasuke's small nose. His raven black eyes opened slowly and saw Naruto sitting above him, smiling his famous Naruto smile. Sasuke smiled a smaller smile. He sat up and kissed Naruto's lips lightly. "G'morning, Naru-chan," he said winking.

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke-kun."

They both laid back down next to each other. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "How much do you love me?"

"Hmm? How much do I love you? Well, let's just say that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. Is that a good answer?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded with a smile and wrapped his fragile arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled at the kyuubi. Sasuke was happy just because Naruto was happy.

* * *

**UC: Well, what did you all think? I know it wasn't a lemon... but I still thought it was good... right?  
****KC: I loved it! XD  
****UC: O.O For reals?  
****KC:** **-nod nod- It was good, Usagi-chan.  
****UC: Thank you so much! -is overjoyed- WOO HOO!  
****KC: Yay:)  
****UC: I hope you all liked it too! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Sorry if there's a few mistakes. XP**

**(1)- If it wasn't already painfully obvious. XP  
****(2)- If it was even possible to blush harder at that point!  
****(3)- Hell, doesn't everyone want that! XDDD  
****(4)- Don't forget sexy. X3**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


End file.
